


Found You

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And they were soulmates, F/F, Floof, Fluff, Natasha - Freeform, Reader Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 18:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: Living in the world of soulmates is never easy especially when you have to identify them with a bunch of words inked to your wrist.





	Found You

“Please don’t make me do it”, you begged for the fifth time.

“You have to do it y/n. You need the training to defend yourself”, Tony rolled his eyes.

“But I hate moving”.

“Too bad you’re still doing it. And you never know, you might find your soulmate there”, Tony said, and you sighed.

He did this every single time, and it wasn’t fair.

Living in the world of soulmates wasn’t easy. You were destined to meet your soulmate someday, but you could never be sure when. You might meet them when you are 8 or you might meet them when you are 80. And even if you did find them, there was no guarantee that you would know who it was. 

After all, how can you recognize your soulmate from a bunch of words on your wrist. Especially when the words are pretty mundane like “Hey”. 

Hundreds of people say “Hey” or “Hi” when you first meet them. And therefore, you might not even know who is the one.

You were one of those unfortunate souls whose soulmate’s first words would be “hey”. All you could do was hope that your first words to them would be something more unique. 

“Fine, I’ll do it”, you mumbled. 

Tony smirked and led you towards the gym. You still don’t get why he wanted you to do it. Maybe it was one of the cons of being Tony Stark’s unofficial adopted child. But you still loved him. 

When he found you, you were asleep on a bench at night, after your family abandoned you when they found out you weren’t straight. You were just sixteen at that time and were burning up with a fever when he took you in. And the rest was history. 

You were still a bit nervous right now since Tony told you that you will be trained by one of the Avengers. This was the first time you were meeting them which might be weird considering the fact that Tony was an Avenger as well but you were rarely in the town so it didn’t matter. Besides, Pepper made sure you were away from the limelight so you could live a normal life and not get in trouble.

You were introduced to Steve and Clint when you got to the gym. You gave one last look to Tony before he rolled his eyes and left you in the capable hands of two of his fellow avengers who were more than happy to tire you out with all the workout and self-defense techniques. By the time they were done, you literally collapsed on Clint and Steve had to carry you to your room.

Next morning, you refused to leave your bed and no matter how much Tony tried to bribe you into it; you didn’t budge and simply covered your face with the blanket. You were not going back to the training, and that was your final decision. You almost drifted back to sleep when you heard your door knocking again.

“I swear to God I’ll beat you up and throw you out of the window if you don’t leave me alone”, you yelled and were met with complete silence.

“Hey”, came back a reply.

Your eyes widened when you heard it. This wasn’t Tony. You had no idea who it was, but there was something magnetic to her voice. It was so soft. You got up and opened the door and gasped when you saw Natasha Romanoff standing there along with Tony, who had a wide grin on his face. She was so beautiful.

“What’s with the creepy smile?”,you asked, still unable to take your eyes off Natasha who refused to meet your eyes.

“I think someone just found her soulmate”, he answered smugly.

Your eyes locked with Natasha’s and you both gazed at each other. You were still contemplating Tony’s words and wondering if it was true. You couldn’t help but notice how Natasha looked so nervous.

“Is it true? Are you really my soulmate?”, your voice was low, as if you were still unsure about what you heard.

“I think he is right”, she replied and pulled her sleeves up. 

Your eyes flickered over the words inked to her wrists and you couldn’t help but throw your arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She was momentarily shocked but hugged you back.

It was a different feeling for Natasha. She never thought her soulmate would so readily accept her. Back in the Red Room, she wasn’t even sure if she would ever meet her soulmate. She was taught that love was for the weak and yet there was always a voice inside her heart telling her that her soulmate would never accept her. Everything she had done would disgust them and they will reject her.

“Aww, Nat, you’re my future daughter-in-law”, Tony sniggered causing you to break the hug and glare at him.

Before either of you could argue with him, he walked away, leaving you alone with Natasha.

“So…”, you both spoke at the same time and stared at each other, waiting for the other one to continue.

You stood there in complete silence before Natasha offered you a coffee date which you accepted, of course. You couldn’t wait to get to know her even more and were about to get back into your room to get ready and almost closed the door when you heard her.

“We are still training for the self-defense lessons tomorrow onwards. You will need it to throw me out of the window”, she yelled making you whine.

**———————–The End————————-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Please leave your feedback, it means a lot.


End file.
